1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks, particularly to sliding door locks.
2. Prior Art
Attempts to provide sturdy internal locking mechanism for sliding doors have been unsuccessful. Prior sliding door locks have included narrow hooks carried by the door and swingable in the same direction about a common axis to engage apertures in a frame, or projecting door hooks rotatable about their shanks fitted in elongated slots in a frame. In the swinging hook lock, the hooks extend in the same direction and if the door fits loosely in its frame the door can be lifted to remove the hooks from the frame apertures. In the rotating hook lock, the area of engagement between the hooks and the frame is so small that the door can be jimmied easily. Consequently, neither of these devices has solved the problem of providing a sturdy lock for connecting a sliding door to a frame securely.